My best friend
by Princessstphanie
Summary: Somehow all the Digidestined from 01 & 02 get into a class together and all get in trouble, .. even Izzy! Their punishment is too write a paper on who their best friend is and why. Then a few more simple questions like that. TAKARI!
1. Tai pov

My best friend

Chapter 1- Tai's best friend

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Just this fic and Mr. Nikara the teacher.

Princessstphanie- I'm pretty sure I'm the first one to try this idea. Hope so at least.

Point of view- Tai

Explanation how they all got in the same class- Whatever you personally can think of, or if you want my excuse they all failed and skipped grades.

Helping to let you know- Whenever the writing begins in "-it's him reading the report.-" Without the - it's just talking, got it? Hope so, well that's all the help I can give.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an interesting day in class yesterday. Somehow all of us DigiDestined got a special homework assignment, except Mimi. We all somehow ticked off the teacher enough and she gave us all an extra homework assignment. It was to make us all write a paper on who our best friend was and why they are so special to us, with examples of times they were closest to us. The and whole lots of other stuff written down on that paper.

"Mr. Kamiya, I believe I will let you go first, seeing as how you were the biggest pain yesterday." Mr. Nikara said as I got up in front of the whole class.

"-My best friend is Matt.-" I started off.

"Go ahead Tai."

"-He is my best friend because he has always been there for me. Wether it was being bored on a Saturday night or going to meet girls at the mall.-" I read as the male half of the class laughed, the girls blushed.

"Come meet me Tai." Mimi said to make the girls laugh also.

"Enough Ms. Tachikawa. Now you have to write one of these papers too!" Mr. Nikara said.

"But.."

"No but's, Tai continue."

"-Like on time we were closest was when we went to summer camp together with each other and TK, Joe, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and then my sister showed up later.-" I said knowing that they knew what it was, so long as the class didn't.

"Summer camp?" One kid in the back of the class asked.

"Yeah summer camp." Izzy said covering up the Digital World part that was knwon as summer camp now.

"-Then this one time when we tried to hook up TK and Kari, it was so fun. We had this whole huge plan until we went to his house to work on it and we lost it, so we now have to make another one.-" I said as everyone looked at TK and Kari and giggled.

"Hey he's my best friend got a problem?" Kari asked as they shut up because Davis glared them down.

"-Once we tried to break into a jewelry store because it was Mimi's birthday and we forgot to get her a gift and they were already closed, so we got in took the necklace then had to run away form the cops, we lost them when we ran into Mimi's house.-"

"That's why you two were sweaty and alert last year at my party." Mimi said as every thought she was a dumb pink haired person.

"-We have been best friends for as long as I can remember, I guess when we were babies and our mom's took us to the same day care center.-"

"You had to go to daycare!" The same kid as before shouted out.

"I was a baby!" Matt defended.

"-Even with his band, he still makes time for me.-"

"Yeah, we have a concert this weekend in the park if anyone wants to check it out." Matt winked.

"-Finally, that is why Matt is my best friend.-" I finished.

"Good job Mr. Kamiya, you get a 90."

"A 90? Why a 90?"

"Don't ask or it will drop to a 80."

"Ok." I said sitting back down.

"Next to present their paper shall be..." Mr. Nikara trailed off looking at all my friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- So did you like this fic? Yes, no, maybe? Let me know. Oh and if you have nay requests on who's paper you want too see next, let me know! Review now please! 


	2. Davis pov

My Best Friend

Chapter 2- Davis pov

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Please tell me, you know what I do and don't own by now.

Princessstphanie- Read and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next day in class where all of our gang have to write some dumb stupid paper. I think the paper is stupid. Best friend, haha makes me laugh. Who writes a paper on their best friend? All I did was argue with TB yesterday and Mr. Nikara gives us this stupid Best friend paper. Makes me sick.

"Mr. Motomiya, I believe I will let you read your paper today." Mr. Nikara said as I frowned.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes."

"Oh fine." I gave in.

"This should be good." Yolei whispered to me.

"Funny." I replied back.

"Oh I'm sure it will be." She said, damn why does she get last word on every argument or conversation?

"-I decided I don't really have one real main best friend, but the closest to it would be my role model Tai Kamiya.-" I started.

"Me?" Tai asked confused why I would pick him, truth is, he's probably the closest, crap I forgot Ken!

"Why Tai?" Yolei asked almost as confused as Tai.

"Leave him alone kids. Now go on Davis." Mr. Nikara said as I sighed and looked back down at my paper.

"-The reason he is the closest thing I have to a best friend is for one fact he is Kari's older brother. Then there's he had my courage when he was my age. He never was to mean to me. He plays soccer like I do still. He gave me my goggles that I wear every day.-" I read off my paper.

"Well I'm TK's older brother!" Matt said offended not realizing I don't like TB much.

"I miss those days when Tai had courage." Mimi sighed.

"Hey I'm still brave! Oh wait.. never mind." Tai said as he remember it was coded for Digimon related stuff.

"I used to play soccer!" Sora said as stupid and offended as Matt's comment.

"Yeah you never take off those goggles! Do you like Tai more than a friend or something?" A guy said from about the center of the room beside Ken's desk.

"I'm not gay! I love Kari!"

"And he tells the whole room." Kari said hitting her head on her desk.

"I love Kari too!" TK said as Kari banged her head on the desk even more.

"Mr. Motomiya, please continue on with you paper." Mr. Nikara said getting tired of the arguments.

"-Some of the times me and Tai where closest where when this one time, he he first gave me these goggles. Another when he gave me soccer help after school sometimes. Then when he used to give me nuggies, sure they hurt, but hey it was still bonding right!-" I continued on as Kari stopped banging her head repeatedly on the desk.

"Yeah, bonding, sure." TK sighed for me, I think, or maybe at himself, or Tai.

"-I guess Tai and I have known each other since back when I had just started going to summer camp.-" 

"Yeah, I went to camp again!" Kari said.

"Yeah we actually went with me, Kari, Davis, Cody, Ken, and Yolei." TK said to the class as they nodded.

"What's up with summer camp, it sucks!" A girl in the front of the class said.

"No it isn't! It's hard work!" Davis said sticking up for him and his generation.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Davis! Get back to your paper." Mr. Nikara instructed as I looked back down at the paper.

"-Lastly the reason Tai is the closest thing to my best friend is because he is a really great guy and I think people don't give his soccer abilities enough credit. So that's why Tai Kamiya is my closest thing to a best friend.-" I finished.

"Good job Motomiya, you get a 90." Mr. Nikara said.

"Sweet! Thank you!" I said really happy I got an A!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Princessstphanie- Oops, another kind of short chapter, sorry, I promise to make them longer next time! Being serious this time! If the report isn't longer than 500 words, then anyone who points it out can have a fanfic dedicated to them. And you can slap me! 


	3. Sora pov

My best friend

Chapter 3- Sora pov

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. And for further information look back at the last chapter's because it gets quite boring writing these disclaimers.

Princessstphanie- Hope you enjoy! I started my new method on how to make the report itself much larger. It's called my secret method to make the reports larger. Read and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ms. Takenouchi, I believe I shall let you read your report next." Mr. Nikara said as I got up walked to the front of the class so I could read it and unfolded my paper which wasn't just an ordinary paper, it was my report.

"-Hello, I am Sora Takenouchi as you all may know. I have been asked to write a report on my best friend who is Mimi Tachikawa.-" I began to read.

"Me? Aw thanks Sor." Mimi grinned.

"I thought I was!" Tai said looking hurt, but was really just faking it.

"Mr. Kamiya, I would feel awful if you had to write another paper." Mr. Nikara warned as Tai shut up real fast.

"-One of the few reasons Mimi is my best friend is because she is such a sincere person.-" I continued.

"I am aren't I?" Mimi said defending herself as people looked at her as if she was evil or something.

"-She can always say what's bugging her or what's wrong.-" I continued too read some more.

"What's bugging you now Mimi?" Matt asked her being a jackass trying to show off.

"Shut up Matt." I ordered.

"What if I don't want too."

"Then you deal with me." Mr. Nikara cut in.

"-She is also the only one who can convince me to go shopping with her. But the main reason Mimi is my best friend is because I know she will always be there for me.-" I read even more.

"I know I will." Mimi smiled at herself as Matt chuckled a little and looked away from her.

"-A few examples of why Mimi and I are so close is because of all our continuous attempts to hook Kari up with TK.-"

"Why must everyone insist on budging into my personal life?" Kari asked sarcastically.

"Yeah!" TK agreed with a nod.

"Takaishi, Kamiya, quite." Mr. Nikara instructed.

"What'd I do?" Tai asked stupidly.

"Not you Tai. Kari." Izzy informed him.

"Oh."

"-We also hang out like everyday no matter what. Except this one time when she was grounded for a whole day and couldn't have anyone over or go anywhere because she was way past her curfew one night when we went to Matt's birthday party. And she couldn't talk on the phone, so we texed messaged each other the whole time.-" I said remember that party, that was one hell of a good time.

"Don't remind me." Mimi rolled her eyes at Matt for getting her grounded, because it was him who insisted she stay longer and she wouldn't get in any trouble.

"What'd I do?" Matt asked acting innocent.

"Don't play games with me Ishida." Mimi glared.

"Need I say it?" Mr. Nikara asked.

"No sir." They said at the same time.

"-I've known Mimi since we went to camp, but we actually lived in the same area and just didn't know it.-"

"Yeah, that was hilarious. I miss camp." Tai owned up.

"I know it." Izzy agreed.

"Those were the days." Joe nodded. 

"-That would be why I chose Mimi Tachikawa as my very best friend.-" I finished as I sat back down.

"Thank you Ms. Takenouchi. The longest report so far." Mr. Nikara said giving me a hand shake.

"Your welcome." I said using my manners unlike some members of us ex Digidestined named Tai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Review now please! I already know who shall be reading their best friend report next, so no recommendations this time, sorry. 


	4. Matt pov

My best friend

Chapter 4- Matt's paper

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. I do own Mr. Nikara though, just because I thought of his name before anyone else.

Princessstphanie- Hey. I'm having a kind of a not like myself night, so please don't get mad if this chapter isn't like the others. There is just so much drama that's been going on today. First my cousin I haven't seen in like 2 years comes over to my house and was all like, "Are you Steven's little sister?" He forgot me name! Then he called me a bitch... I was so pissed so I shot him a bird, using my prissy way of course. But yeah he was supposed to go to court like a year ago for stuff and well he paid them some money and then they delayed it! I swear our government. He deserves to go to jail, but if he has the money, he can avoid it. I hate my cousin. Then a lot of drama went down between me and one of my close friends. But yeah, I'm going too be quite and try too write a funny to my capability tonight and long as I can tonight chapter, review please and make me feel better about out stupid government with me being able too read a nice review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry Sora, but after much consideration last night about your grade I must say I have to give you a 75." Mr. Nikara said as I looked and saw Sora's mouth drop.

"I swear he has a thing against girls." I could barley hear her mumble to Kari.

"What was that Ms. Takenouchi?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Sir."

"Thank you, now Mr. Ishida if you would be so kind to read your best friend paper." Mr. Nikara said as what Sora had just said made lots of sense. He must be gay. Oh god! My gay teacher likes me! Sick! I've got to get a class exchange.

"-Hey I know you all know me but the paper said I had to write it so my name is Matt Ishida. My little brother TK and I are really close.-" I began too read.

"You picked me? That's so nice." TK grinned up at me as I continued too read.

"But Matt! I'm your best friend!" One of my band members named Hirokusho called out.

"-But he still couldn't replace my best friend Tai Kamiya.-" I continued too read as I saw Tai turn around and shoot him a bird when Mr. Nikara had his head turned.

"Me." Tai said as Hirokusho shook his head and turned away too face the window.

"-Tai would probably be my best friend because I've known him for like ever, literally.-"

"But seriously is that not the truth." Tai said as he nodded in agreement with himself.

"-Then I remember we always fought back at camp. I even left that area of camp for a while too cool down after punching him!-"

"I remember that, because of you Mimi and Joe also left! Leaving me and Tai babysitting, no offense Kari or TK."

"I was there too!" Izzy said sounding offending that she forgot he was there helping watch them.

"Wait, you three? Wouldn't the counselors watch him?" One of the girls in the back of the class asked.

"It was a bad camp."

"Oh."

"-But we managed to forgive each other and now we are closer than ever. You may not believe this but I use to be kind of cold while growing up, but he made me open up.-"

"I remember that! I had to drag you out of a cave for crying out loud!" Sora said as everyone looked at her.

"A cave?"

"I meant a circus tent."

"Ok."

"-So yeah a few examples of our friendship would be as he said with that whole stealing that thing for Mimi but there are so many memories I don't even know where to begin.-"

"Right here." Mimi said as if I had forgot, as if I could ever forget she was there!

"-Maybe the time us and a bunch of our friends were going to go egg a house on Halloween but some guy threatened to tell on us, and he was the only one loyal enough too stay by my side. Of course we switched houses and egged that little snitches house, but none the less we still egged a house together.-"

"So couldn't we tu-" The same girl as before asked.

"And no you can't turn us in now because we actually went to the cops and told them and had to do a month of community service." I saved myself! Yes! Go me!

"No you didn't! You got turned in!" TK said as I felt like I was about to explode, they would of so believed me!

"Just get on with the paper Ishida." Mr. Nikara instructed.

"-As earlier I said I have known him for like ever but we didn't become real close friends unitl camp. Dude, Tai and I are so close friends I seriously see us both getting jobs at a restarunt because it was the only job we both could do.-"

"Aw Matt do you really mean that?" Tai asked as I decided not too answer.

"-Anyway, that's why I picked Tai Kamiya as my ultimate best friend.-" I finished.

"Are you avoiding the question?" Tai asked me.

"So Mr. Nikara what did I get?"

"You did great Matt, 99 for you." Mr. Nikara said giving me a grin. OH MY GOD MY GAY TEACHER THAT LIKES ME IS FLIRTING! I'M SO OUT OF THIS CLASS BY TOMORROW!

"Are you ok Matt? You seem pale." Kari asked as the bell went off.

"Great now. It's the bell." I said darting out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- I think I actually made this one longer than Sora's maybe I should have more drama in my life that normal. Hm.. but if it was as funny is the question, only you can tell me so review now please! 


	5. Mimi pov

My Best Friend

Chapter 5- Mimi pov

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon!

Princessstphanie- I really am so **sorry!** I've just got a lot going on right now. Which is causing me to not be able to write anymore. I just somehow managed to find time today to write a short chapter. Then I realized this fic hasn't been updated in longer than the others. So that's why it gets the update. I promise I'll try and update more form now on! But it could possibly be a week or two before I can update the next story that needs an update the worst. Again, so sorry! But please read and review.

Changes- The only changed thing I'm doing is when they read their paper it was be written _like this._ So I think it will help the confusion a little. Hopefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had such a unpleasant morning today! First I couldn't find anything to wear, then on top of that I forgot I had to write my paper in case I got picked today. So I had to do that fast. While talking to Matt on the phone. I don't know why, I guess he was just bored, so he called. He told me about how he went to the principal yesterday after school, but he was still having to take this dumb class.

"Ms. Tachikawa get out of your little fantasy world. I want to see you up here with your paper." The teacher everyone thought of being gay now.

"Ok, sir."

"Please tell me it won't mention the word pink." Matt said in a joking tone to mess with me. But it just seems more cute than anything I guess. Wait... did I just think that? Matt saying something **cute. **No, I just imagined myself thinking that.

"Be quiet, Matt. I have to read my paper now don't I?" I replied.

"Ms. Tachikawa, I believe he asked you a question." Mr. Nikara said with a dark look on his face, which scared the hell out of me.

"Yeah, it is Matt. So deal with it." I said. I mean come on, the teacher is so nice to him! I don't get it! He hates me, but loves Matt! HOLLY SHIT! I know why he hates me! Now, don't jump to conclusions.

"Just go on with your paper, or I'll see to it you have detention."

_"Hey it's me Mimi! I love the color pink, shopping, and cute boys! But my best friend is a little different. She likes the color red, sports, and Tai! Her name is Sora Takenouchi."_

"WHAT! I DO NOT LIKE TAI! MIMI YOU ARE CRAZY!" Sora yelled out.

"Huh? You like me?" Tai asked blinking.

"NO!"

"Aw, man."

"Anyway as I was saying. _Sora is my best friend. We do a lot of stuff together. Normally we just hang out at my house though. I've known her since we were kids and went to camp."_

"Why did all of you go and become best friends at this same stupid camp?" Some smart ass boy asked.

"We all went and became friends at this camp because it was awesome ok? Back off." Matt said sticking up for the camp that actually was the Digital World. 

"Aw, Matt are u sticking up for your girlfriend?" Tai teased.

"Mr. Kamiya be quiet, as for you Ms. Tachikawa stop interrupting class." Mr. Nikara said. I really do feel bad for poor Matt. Our teacher has a thing for him. Unquestionably.

"Yes sir. _Just a few of the things Sora and I have done was like this one time, when she slept over at my house with a few of our other friends and we all overslept and were late for class that day. Since they came on Sunday, we all had detention Monday afternoon." _ I read as I looked up and saw that for once nobody said anything. Wow.

"I remember that. It ruined my perfect reputation." Kari pouted. I think it was a joke though, but still I will never and none of the others will say more than a few lines before an interruption. Guaranteed. 

"Then like another time was when we went to this wedding shop to try on a bunch of wedding gowns and we put down that we were getting married so that all these store assistants were helping us find cute dresses. I however do not really think that they could possibly believe that me and Sora were getting married at such a young age, but I guess it has to happen sometimes."

"Stop trying to act cute. Finish your paper and you all can leave early. This is giving me a headache." Mr. Nikara said as I looked over and saw Matt and Tai grinning at each other. Guess they already made our plans for the afternoon.

"I am not trying to act cute!" I insisted with a bitter anger in my voice.

"Do you know what starts with a D and you will be doing this Saturday, Ms. Tachikawa?" Mr. Nikrara asked and I knowing it was detention stayed silent.

"Yeah it's a Date with me." Matt said as I grinned and gave him a silent thanks.

"Exactly. So don't you be late." Tai said with a laugh.

__

"So yeah, Sora Tackenouchi is my best friend." I finished fast before the teacher could give me detention. 

"What did you two love again?" TK asked innocently.

"Well Sora loves the color red, sports, and Tai! But I however love the color pink, shopping, and Matt!" Then I went pale after realizing what the fuck I just said. Holly Shit. I'm going crazy. I don't love him! AH!

Then I'm guessing the class got quite a shock out of it too, for they were also silent. I looked over and saw Kari give TK a high five. They knew I would mess up! Great, I just lied to the whole class and they apparently believe it. Fuck. Matt just kind of sat there. He has to like hate me now or something. Tai just gave a cocky smile over towards Sora. Sora glared right back at him. The teacher looked more pissed off than ever but apparently couldn't thnk of a punishment large enough for my me loving Mattcomment 

"Just go. NOW!" Mr. Nikara shouted as we all left in a rush, especially me.

"Gosh Mimi, I don't know how but you really pissed him off. Least we get out of class sooner. But what's up with this you love Matt thing you have going on now?" Yolei asked out of breath from running to catch up with me.

"He's just mad Matt talks to me and not him! But I so don't love him! I don't even like him!" I assured her.

"Yeah, that's why you blushed after you said it." Yolei grinned. Wait, I blushed?

"Whatever." I said.

"Oh, the plan is we meet at Sora's to catch up."

"Ok, see you later Yolei!" I shouted as she dashed off to go find TK now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Again, I'm really sorry it took so long to update! But again I am writing longer chapters now. So it makes up for it right? Hope so. Well review now please!


	6. Izzy pov

My Best Friend

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon! Do I look that rich?

Princessstphanie- Lol, I'm trying to finish off at least one of my fic's before the holidays. So I decided on this one. Least I can write it all by then and update it by the week or something. I don't know. Depends if you guys want a lot of updates close together or spread out. It's up to you. Now by long awaited reviewers. Here is NOT TK OR KARI'S! Sorry! They have to be close to the last!

Point of view- Izzy's

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a long morning. First, I wake up and realize my mom still hasn't done laundry in about a month. That new job of her's is just to much for her. I tried to make her let me do it, but she refuses. Therefor, I had to settle on a pair of low dragging jeans that look like wolfes had attacked them and a plain black shirt. Why did I let Mimi pick out my clothes at the mall for her last party? I'm going to look so punk all day. Oh then there weren't any seats free on the bus so I had to stand up! Our school bully Akatoshi stole all my lunch money for the week. I had to listen to Tai and Mimi argue as soon as I got to class over something so stupid! So what if she's obsessed with pink! Leave her alone! Gosh! How hard is it to comprehend that? I don't know. Then again, it is Tai after all. Wow, it's so not a good morning for me.

"Izzy, you ok?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, everything is just great," I replied sourly, "Look at what I have to wear!"

"Izzy, it's so cute! You should be proud. You look punk!" Mimi said coming up behind me.

"I don't want to look punk though!" I said.

"Get over it Izz, you look hot!" Mimi grinned as I blushed making her and Sora laugh.

"So Izzy, what's with the punk look?" Tai walzed over with Matt and asked making me sigh. Why can't people just not make a big deal about it! It's not as if I wanted to wear this!

"Yeah. Keep this up and maybe Mr. Gay guy, will start crushing on you." Matt said as the rest of the gang around me laughed, I admit I almost did also. Must be the clothes.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Yolei asked coming over to us. That's new. I figured she would go over to Davis, TK, Cody, and Kari.

"Izzy's new look." Mimi answered.

"It's not a new look!" I protested.

"Well I like it." Yolei owned up. Making me blush, even more.

"It's not happening again." I announced.

"What's not happening again? Whoa Izzy, what happened? You look awesome!" Tk said walking up.

"This is not happening again." I said pointing to my outfit.

"But why? You look punk!" TK said sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Exactly. I don't want to."

"Don't want to what?" Kari asked innocently as an angle sway like walking over, with Davis close behind.

"ARHG!"I moaned out.

"Mr. Izumi, want to go today?" Mr. Nikara asked.

"Not really, but I guess I can." I said really wanting the day to be over to get out of these damn clothes.

"Ok, Mr. New Punk Look Guy, do read us your paper." Akatoshi the bully that beat me up this morning said.

'My name is Izzy Izumi. My best friend is Joe Kido. I've known him since I was a little kid. He has been there for me in rough times, like once when my computer crashed he calmed me down. That's why Joe is my best friend.' I read what I had wrote like at the begging of class, before that whole Tai and Mimi thing.

"Good job, you get an 91!" Mr. Nikara smiled and clapped his hands as half the class opened there mouths in shock, including me.

"Ok, well is class over?" I asked not really caring if I had gotten a B or maybe even a C on it.

"Yes, you may go." Mr. Nikara said as I walked out of the class straight back home to go wash my own clothes anwyay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstpahnie- --runs away and yells-- IM SORRY! DONT KILL ME! I FELT RUSHED BECAUSE I NEVER UPDATE MY FIC'S ANYMORE! SORRY ITS SO SHORT! SORRY! JUST DONT HURT ME! I KNOW, SORRY IZZY WAS SO OOC! SORRY I MADE HIM PUNK! I won't even ask you to review if you don't want to.. 


	7. Yolei pov and im grounded so its short

My best friend

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon so get over it already!

Princessstphanie- I don't know how well this chapter is going to be either. Not in the best of moods today. You can blame the damn preps if you want. I'm telling you, all I have in my school is a bunch of stuck up bitches and a few awesome guys aka my friends. So yeah read and review if you want.

POV- Yolei (sorry I was going to do TK's, but yeah I'm too pissed off and that needs to be one of the best chapters)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a good day so far! I'm so glad, yet I only have a few of these so I have to make it worth it. Seriously, my mom did laundry for me even though it was my turn this week! Oh and I found money on the sidewalk on the way walking to school. Nobody is arguing with me either, surprising isn't it?

"Yolei, guess what I fount out last night." Izzy said coming over to me and Sora.

"What Izzy?" I asked wondering what could cause this expression on his face.

"My mom...she's pregnant."

"Are you sure? I mean I love your mom and all, but isn't she a little to old?" I asked out of pure concern.

"I know. I hope everything will go ok."

"Yeah." Sora agreed as I nodded.

"What's up?" Mimi asked as cheerful as she always is as coming over to us.

"Izzy's mom is pregnant." Sora said.

"Oh. How far off is she?" Mimi grinned taking a seat.

"About 4 months." Izzy said with a sigh.

"Cool! Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know for another two months."

"Well if it's a girl, I have to be the one to take her on her first shopping trip!" Mimi grinned.

"Ok guys. Time for class to begin." Mr. Nikara said as everyone went back to there own seats.

"Who reads today?" Davis outbursted.

"Let's let Ms. Inoue go."

"Yeah, ok." I said opening my binder and getting out my paper.

'Hey I'm Yolei! My best friend is, well I have a lot of close friends, but my tightest would probably be Kari. I haven't known her that long, yet it feels as if I've known her forever. We've done some seriosuly crazy stuff together. Like this one time when we were trying to bake brownies and we got the whole kitchen dirty. My mom was so mad at me; I got grounded for a week!'

"Oh yeah I remember that! Because I wanted to come over, but your mom wouldn't let me." Davis said making me laugh.

"Really? She never told me."

"Stay focused." I'm really hating this teacher.

'Then another time I went shopping with her to find Davis a birthday present and there were these two really ugly old guys flirting with us, so we pretended to be lesbians to make them leave us alone!' I read as the class erupted in laughter, including me and Kari who were also blushing a bit.

"That will be enough. You get a 60. I clearly see you take this as a joke." Mr. Nikara said.

"Only a 60!" I squealed.

"Yes, keep that attitude and I can lower it even more."

"Fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Yeah sorry, not in a good mood. Hope it was still ok, if I made any major mistakes, sorry. So yeah if you would like to point them out to me just review.


	8. Ken pov

My best friend

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I just realized how long it's been since I updated this fic so I decided I was going to force myself to write a new chapter. So here it is.

POV- Ken

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Class, you are so lucky. Only 5 more papers we have to endure. Hopefully they will be nice and short so we don't have to go through all those headaches again." Mr. Nikara grinned.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The class moaned, but then again they love hearing of all the stupid times.

"You should consider yourselves lucky." Mr. Nikara insisted.

"We love hearing the stupid stuff they have done though!"

"Hush. Now Ken, why don't you enlighten us with your story so we only have 4 more left." Mr. Nikara smiled.

"Yes, sir."

"That's a good boy." He's talking to me like I am a dog.

"_Hello to whom this may concern, my name is Ken Ichijogi (spelling?) and I have been asked to write you all a story on who my best friend is and why. While I do have many friends, I'd have to say my main man would be Davis Motomiya." _

"Go me!" Davis shouted out and grinned.

"DAVIS! DETENTION WITH ME TOMORROW AFTERNOON!" Mr. Nikara shouted. I guess he didn't have his coffee today or something.

"_I have known Davis since junior high. We did go to summer camp after that also."_

"I love summer camp!" Tai grinned.

"Kamiya, you can join Motomiya in detention tomorrow." Mr. Nikara said.

"But Mr. Nikara it's not my fault! Matt was telling me about what he did last night! Then I decided to say I loved summer camp!" Tai stood up for himself.

"That's it. Ishida, join the two of them in detention tomorrow afternoon." Dude! I thought the teacher had a thing for him?

"What did he do?" TK asked.

"Takaishi, I think you know where the detention room is right?"

"Yes." TK frowned.

"That wasn't fair! TK only wanted to stand up for his brother! Why give him detention?" Kari asked him being out of character.

"I am so lucky. I get both Kamiya's!" Mr. Nikara said sarcastically.

"Can I continue?" I asked before anyone else could get detention.

"Yes."

"_Some of the more entertaining times we had together were when we were training for soccer and I beat him and he kept getting mad and when I came over and his sister gave him a makeover when we went to bed and he woke up and chased her around the house as I sat back and laughed."_

"June gave you a makeover? Go her!" Mimi laughed apparently forgetting what a bad mood the teacher was in.

"Tachikawa, do you have any plans tomorrow afternoon?" Mr. Nikara asked.

"Yeah. Sora and I are going shopping." Mimi replied.

"Well then, you have to change those plans because you have detention. Sora you may as well come to so you won't be so lonely." Mr. Nikara said as Mimi glared and Sora just gave him the 'what the hell did I do to you' look.

"_So that is why Davis Motomiya is my best friend." _I finished, thank you god.

"You get an 80." Mr. Nikara began, "as for you Davis, Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Mimi, and Sora I trust you all remember where you are going tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah." they sighed.

"Good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Was this chapter ok? I hope so. I know it was only 3 pages long, but hopefully it was still ok. Review now and tell me please!


	9. Joe pov

My best friend

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I can't believe this fic is about to be over! Yay! Then I can work on some new fic ideas! I can't wait for it. Until then I must continue this fic though.

POV- Joe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do we have to go to detention today? Please don't make us. I have band practice!" Matt practically begged Mr. Nikara since we put him up to it.

"Fine, but you must record the practice so I can watch." Mr. Nikara grinned.

"Can I go today?" TK asked.

"You can tomorrow, as for today I had Mr. Kido planned to read his." Mr. Nikara said as I paled and I searched through my binder to find my paper.

"_My name is Joe Kido. My best friend is Izzy Izumi. I have known him since the summer that we all went to summer camp."_

"That summer camp must of been fun." the same guy that used to shout out about the summer camp shouted out.

"It was! We made lots of new friends!" Tai shouted back not realizing what a dork it was making him seem like.

"Yeah!" Matt backed him up so it didn't look to bad on Tai.

"We learned a lot to." Izzy pointed out.

"I know I sure did." Sora said as Mimi nodded wit her.

"There were a few fights though." TK said as him and Kari looked over at Tai and Matt.

"Yeah, and don't forget when certain people ran away." Kari said as she and TK looked over at Tai then Mimi and me.

"When one of us refused to hang out with us." Yolei said as we all looked at Ken.

"When we made one of the group members mad." Ken said looking at Yolei.

"When one tried to kill us!" Yolei said right back at him.

"KILL?" the class shouted out.

"I...I went to anger management classes." Ken said thinking fast.

"Joe. Continue. Now. Please. Before I and the rest of the class get any more confused than we are currently right now." Mr. Nikara said obviously knowing Matt would be mad if they all got detention again. That or he wanted that tape of Matt rocking out at practice that bad. That is kind of scary. I feel so bad for Matt right now. Knowing his teaching has a thing for him and will have a tape of him singing at his band practice.

"_Some of our best times together were when we had to work together to put some sense into the others at camp which was pretty frequent. Oh and when we help each other study, that is normally fun because when we need a break we play chess together." _

"Chess?" Davis laughed.

"Yes." Izzy nodded.

"_I can't forget that one time when we decided we would try and tutor Davis in math. It was simple algebra equations, yet he was clueless. We ended up having to use Oreo's and alphabet blocks little kids always play with in doctor offices." _

"Uh...they didn't know how to explain it! That's why! I'm not that stupid." Davis tried to make himsefl seem less dumb in math to the class.

"Sure, that's why I had to help you in Science." Cody smiled.

"I...I...oh I give up." Davis huffed.

"_Those are some of the main reasons Izzy Izumi is my best friend. So that is my paper." _I finished not knowing a better conclusion to end it with.

"Good job. You get an 85." Mr. Nikara said as I didn't even bother to ask why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Hope you liked this chapter, **review!**

**Next chapter- One you have ALL been waiting for. It's either TK or Kari's. **


	10. Kari pov

My Best Friend

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon, have you not figure that out yet? I also do not own any songs mentioned is this chapter either.

Princessstphanie- I guess you guys are happy. You have been probably only reading this fic if only for this chapter and the last two. Lol, this chapter should be better than the past 2 I hope. The only thing is would be that: it is a Tuesday and I have school tomorrow, yet instead of being in bed where my parents think I am, I am sitting here writing this so you better appreciate it!

POV- Kari

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have no clue when I have to present my paper; I'm waiting as long as possible though. I am so nervous about reading this! It doesn't even nearly resemble anything compared to what our friendship is really like.

"_I like big butts and I cannot lie_

_you other brothers cant deny_

_when a girl walks in with a-" _Tai came in singing.

"Tai, leave the singing to Sir Mix A Lot would ya?" I laughed.

"Fine be that way! See if I tell you that TK and Sora are already here!" Tai playfully huffed.

I rolled my eyes at this, "you just told me." I love my brother it's just he can be such an idiot! "Wait, why is Sora here? Doesn't Izzy normally walk you to school?" I asked after thinking about it.

"Izzy got sick so Sora volunteered." Tai responded. "Now come on! I don't want to keep them waiting!" Tai said as I laughed. He just didn't want to make Sora wait.

"Hey!" I shouted as he took my paper and put it inside my agenda then threw that in my book bag.

"Just for that I think I'll switch my outfit." I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"Whatever, I'll be in the kitchen." Tai sighed in defeat. "Just know that maybe you did win the battle, you have not won the war!" Tai now shouted walking out of the room as if he were charging. A true Kodak moment.

What should I wear? Hm... I think I want something to impress TK. I mean he IS my best friend, right? I should try and look good for him at least once in a while. So many choices we have a long skirt, short skirt, flared pants, straight leg pants, tight pants, lose pants, kapris (I so do not know how to spell that by the way and I don't have time to look it up! Sorry!), long shorts, short shorts, and my old Digidestined dress, but it's in a safe place under my bed so I will have it forever. What to wear?

"Let's go with this." I said to myself after grabbing ablack mini skirt and a red tank top. Not to much, right?

"To the kitchen." I again said to myself as I walked into the kitchen where I was greeted by Tai grinning at me.

"Getting dressed up for TK I see." Tai grinned even larger, if that was possible.

"Funny Tai, well I happen to notice you actually brushed your hair this morning. Trying to impress Sora I see."

"No! Speaking of Sora, we better get going." Tai said dragging me to the front door as we stopped because we heard something.

"_We're going down, down_

_in an earlier round_

_and sugar we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_load a gun complex cock it and pull it." _An all familiar voice sang as I opened the door and they stopped.

"Nice singing." I smiled.

"Uh..." TK blushed. "Thanks. Sora said to meet her at the gas station. Said something about getting a Dr. pepper?"

"Oh. Ok. See ya guys." Tai said dashing off after Sora.

"So TK, what's with the signing? I thought you hated to sing!" I asked.

"I dunno. Maybe it's just an inherited trait that Matt and I got, but he was the only one who didn't get scared signing in front of a lot of people." TK explained his little theory.

"Oh.. so yeah guess we better get going so we won't be late." I said as TK nodded.

...about 5 minutes later TK's pov...

We left about 5 minutes ago and it's been silent since. I wonder what she is thinking about. God, she looks so beautiful as if she is an angel in disguise that came to Earth to make me go crazy about her. I can't believe she caught me singing though! That was so not intended. I was just bored and nobody was around. She probably is to embarrassed to talk to me.

"_I wonder if I take you home_

_would you still be in love baby,_

_in love baby_

_I wonder if I take you home_

_would you still be in love baby" _Kari sang with an angelic voice, maybe she really is in disguise.

Then again she is light, she's supposed to mean a lot to me. I mean hope and light go together one is lost without the other. It's just I think I crossed the line of friendship about how I feel about her... a few years ago.

"Making fun of me singing, what was that about?" I laughed trying to break the silence that came back all to soon.

"Well I heard you sing so I figured it was only fair. Besides that song was stuck in my head." Kari smiled as she walked up the steps of our school.

"_I'm too sexy for my love, _

_to sexy for my love,_

_loves going to leave me." _Davis was singing when we walked in.

"Nice, Davis." I laughed.

"Oh hey Kari! When did you get here?" Davis asked totally ignoring the fact I was right here with her and I was the one who actually spoke to him.

"We just got here now." Kari replied as Yolei came over.

"So guys, what took so long?" Yolei asked suspiciously like we were making out in the halls or something. She has one imagination.

"We kept singing." I responded wondering about what really did take so long.

"Class is starting in 3, 2, 1. Take your seats." Mr. Nikara said as we all sighed and went to go sit down at the desks.

"Do I still get to read today?" I asked remembering what he had said.

"No. I think I'm going to save you for last." Mr. Nikara grinned evilly.

"Then who goes today?" Matt asked.

"Kamiya." Mr. Nikara said as Kari took out her agenda. Why did she have her paper in her agenda? Do I even want to try and know?

"I already did it! I was the first to go!" Tai whined.

"There are two Kamiya's you know." Kari told him as he looked away.

"Not for long." Matt nudged me in the ribs as I blushed and looked away.

"Leave her alone. We all know they are going to get together, so don't pressure her." Mimi said playfully pushing him.

"Finally! Someone believes me!" Davis grinned as he jumped up out of his seat and ran just to give Mimi a hug.

"I don't think she meant you." Tai informed him.

"Motomiya, sit down! MS. Kamiya note I did not say MR. Kamiya I said MS. Kamiya come read your paper." Mr. Nikara said as Kari walked up there and started to fidget with her paper a little bit as if trying to avoid the fact she has to read it right now.

...Kari pov...

"_Hey class, my name is Kari Kamiya and my brother is Tai Kamiya as you probably already know. I love him so much. He has always been kind of like a role model to me in an odd twisted way. I had always admired his courage. Though I did not write this paper for him, for the simple fact he is just my brother and not my best friend."_

"I thought you picked me for a second..." Tai said pitifully.

"You idiot." Matt laughed.

"_I have to admit though, if it wasn't for my dear sweet brother Tai I would have never of met my best friend. You see my best friend is TK Takaishi and his brother Matt Ishida and Tai were best friends for as long as I can remember. Even before I was born. I heard stories that Matt was even there the day I was born. I met TK for the very first time when Matt and Tai wanted to play soccer, yet both had to baby sit. So Matt had brought TK over and left us all alone."_

"All alone, eh?" Yolei hinted some more.

"Not that way!" I blushed.

"We we're only 3!" TK assured her.

"_I don't remember much, though I do remember us sitting down and watching a movie about little monsters running around. I never saw that movie again though, like it disappeared or something. It was weird. That is only how we met though. That doesn't even begin with any of the crazy stuff we have done together to make us this close."_

"Got that right." TK laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Davis mumbled as he kept scowling at the fact I was doing it on TK which I think was a given.

"_This we do a lot, but it's still just so special for some reason; just sitting there in each others arms. I know it sounds dorky, but I just feel so safe. Oh there was this one time when we were playing truth or dare with Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Davis, and Ken where we teamed up and we made both Matt and Tai run around in their boxers to the store down the road form my house and ask if they could borrow some pants because a pack of wolves ate there's." _I read as I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"KARI!" Tai and Matt yelled out in embarrassment.

"Payback." I said simply.

"Payback?" TK asked.

"Don't worry about it." I assured him.

"_Another time was when Mimi dragged me into a shopping trip with her and I REALLY didn't want to go, TK had offered to come along just so I wouldn't be that bored. We kind of left her after she started trying on thongs." _

"KARI!" Mimi now shouted.

"_Another time was when Davis wanted to meet me in the park and I didn't really want to, TK followed to make sure nothing happened."_

"AWWWWWWWW!" The class awww'd.

"_I know that is just a little bit of what I feel for him. No paper could ever express my feelings for him enough. You are way too special for me, I don't deserve a best friend like you." _I finished as I completely ignored the last line I think I wrote without thinking about it.

"That had to be one of the best papers so far. I give you and 98." Mr. Nikara said as Matt's mouth dropped about 10 feet.

"Thank you." I said taking my seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- So, what did you guys think? I wanted to write more, but this chapter plays a big role in the second to last chapter! Which is almost here by the way. Only 3 more chapters left! We have to have Cody and TK's papers then a conclusion on how they lived afterwards! So review and tell me what you think, did I need more detail? All I know is this is the longest chapter for this fic yet.


	11. Cody pov

My best friend

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- After this only 2 chapters to go! This chapter probably won't be that good or long though, sorry! I just don't know Cody's character that well. I will make it at least 2 pages long though. I promise, so read and review!

POV- Cody

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So TK, you and Cody are the only ones who haven't gone yet. Are you nervous?" Yolei asked trying to freak him out I think.

"Me? No. What about you Cody?" TK asked turning to me.

"No."

"Were you nervous?" Yolei asked Kari.

"Yeah. But, when you get up there it's not as bad as you would think it would be. I mean sure the class is staring you down, but get over that and it's not that bad. Well except maybe worrying about if you are going to embarrass yourself or not." Kari admitted.

"Cody, would you be as kind of reading your paper today?" Mr. Nikara asked. Apparently Matt brought in that tape for him today.

"Yes, sir." I said getting my paper and standing up.

"Good boy." Mr. Nikara smiled.

"He's not a dog. So stop talking to him like one!" Yolei shouted out.

"Ms. Inoue I'd watch out if I were you." Mr. Nikara warned.

"Do I start now?" I asked.

"Yes. Go ahead and start now." Mr. Nikara instructed.

"_My name is Cody Hida and my best friend is not in this room as everyone else's, but mine is up in heaven. He was my grandpa. I've known him since the day I was born. Some of the times we have bonded the most was when he lied for me or taught me kendo. Or when he was telling me stories about my dad or when he was a young boy about my age. I miss him a lot, but I know he is in a better place so when I start to miss him I remember that. I also have this one picture of us together, it was the day I got my black belt and he was hugging me. I know my grandpa was proud of me, yet I still wish I could of did a little more to impress him even more."_

"Cody, I'm so sorry." Yolei said getting out of her desk and giving me a hug.

"Yolei." was all I could say.

"_I remember the day he died perfectly. I was over at my cousin's house when I got the call. It was the worst day of my life. I also remember his funeral as if it were yesterday I couldn't hold in the tears and pain any longer. And you want to know who was there to help me? Not my mom as I had thought but giving me those hugs and words of comfort came from none other than TK and Kari. I will always be thankful to them. I know the others would have came, but I did not invite them because I couldn't stand them seeing me like this. TK and Kari just happened to of walked past. So I guess I had more than one best friends all along without realizing it. I just wish I would of had the chance to say good bye and tell him how much I love him just one last time" _I finished and took a seat.

"Very good Mr. Hida, I can see you put much feeling into writing that, it must of been a very tragic death on you." Mr. Nikara said not being mean as he normally is to everyone.

"Yes, that is why he deserves a good grade." Davis said.

"Exactly right, Mr. Motomiya. He gets a 100." Mr. Nikara said as I smiled at him. "You see Cody, I actually knew your grandfather he was a friend of mine, he was a very good man." Mr. Nikara said as I nodded.

"I can't believe you never let us come!" Tai pouted.

"Yeah! We wanted to help you!" Davis also pouted just as Tai did.

"Leave him alone." Kari sighed as they stopped.

"Thanks Kar."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Did I at least do ok? I did it! I made it not only 2 pages, but I managed to be able to make it 3 pages! So review now! Next is TK's paper!


	12. TK pov

My best friend

Disclaimer- I didn't own Digimon in chapter 1, so why should I now? I'm not that rich!

Princessstphanie- Guys, it's the second to the last chapter! I think I may actually miss writing this a little bit. I really need to focus on some of my other fics right now though so I went ahead and am writing all the chapters to this ahead. So yeah...see you after this chapter one last time! I've already gotten the final chapter written also, so yeah... I just want you to know **_I LOVE YOU GUYS! _**Review please!

This chapter is dedicated to- Vi3t Babii who was my 100th reviewer!

POV- TK's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm coming! Hold on!" I frustratedly shouted at the two standing in my door way who were rushing me to follow them.

"Well sorry for not wanting to be late!" Yolei rolled her eyes as the sarcasm entwined into her words.

"Where's Kari?" Davis asked with a goofy grin as always.

"I'm not picking her up today, Tai wanted to take her specially. He was being all weird about it too. I hope him and Matt aren't planning anything." I explained grabbing my snow white jacket and putting it on.

"That is a little weird." Yolei commented.

"What I should be asking is, where's Cody?"

"His mom wanted to drive him there today." she said picking up a photograph of me and Kari on a park bench eating ice cream as my arm is draped around her shoulder and we laughed about some of the things we used to do as little kids together.

"When did this happen?" Davis asked taking the picture from Yolei's grasp.

"About a week ago." I laughed as I tied my left shoe.

"Almost done?" Yolei asked snatching the picture back from Davis and sitting it back in its rightful place.

"Yeah. Just let me get my lucky hat." I grinned taking off my blue jean hat I was wearing and adjusting my old khaki one on my head.

"How is it lucky?" Davis asked obviously confused at why a certain hat would have more luck than the others.

"Not important, let's go. We don't want to be late." I smiled as Yolei laughed sarcastically. They don't know why it's lucky, and they don't need to. The only person who may even guess it's lucky, probably wouldn't anyway so it really doesn't matter.

"Well then, come on! For a basketball player you sure are slow!" Yolei said grabbing a hold on my jacket sleeve and literally dragging me out the door and towards school.

...at the school...

"What took so long?" Matt asked me in a tone that didn't at all sound like his usual one.

"Is something wrong?" I asked wondering what was going on.

"No, but you do need to read your paper to the class since you're the last one to go." Matt said as Tai who was right beside him patted me on my back. What the heck was going on with these two? They're acting so strange.

"I know.." I told them.

"TK! You were almost late for class!" Sora scolded.

"Sorry! Why is everyone being so weird?" I asked with suspicion.

"Weird? We aren't being weird TK. Now go sit by Kari and class can begin." Mimi said with her grin she always does when she's up to something. I sighed as Tai and Matt both pushed me at the same time in the direction of the empty chair beside Kari. Kari... she looked so beautiful today. She always looks beautiful though. Today she just looks plain out sexy.

"Hey TK. Any clue why our brothers and Sora are acting so weird? Hey my favorite hat!" The angel beside me wearing a short tight blue jean mini skirt and a pink halter top with matching flip flops asked.

"Nope, Mimi is acting weird too though. Yeah, this is my most luckiest hat ever." I told her as she looked confused, but then soon after shrugged it off.

"Mr. Takaishi, would you be as kind as to read the very last paper that has to be read before we can get this all over with and begin an actual lesson on friendship by using the textbook and videos?" Mr. Nikara asked me as I took one last glance at Kari before grabbing my paper with gentle care and standing up so I could begin my speech.

"With pleasure." I smiled.

"Go TK!" Matt and Tai cheered followed in soon afterwards by Sora and Mimi, then before I knew it Joe, Cody, Izzy, and Ken ever were cheering for me to begin. What was going on? Did everyone go mental?

"Ok?" I asked confusedly.

"You can do it!" Sora and Mimi now began the cheering as the rest followed suit.

"_Hello, my name is TK Takaishi. I am the little brother of the famous Matt Ishida." _I began as Matt bowed and the class laughed. Wait.. you don't think he read my paper did you TK? No, I'm going crazy. They are acting odd though.

"_This paper is not about the relationship of me and my brother, even though that would take a while to summarize onto a piece of paper. I know of one that would take longer and even be harder. That would be the true reason of this paper, my best friend. Friend is such a complicated word. It means someone who is always there for you, loyal, and would do anything for you to see you happy. Though my best friend does so much more than that for me. For my best friend is Kari Kamiya and she makes every day seem brighter, all the frowns into grins, all the misery and sorrow into happiness and pure bliss and so much more. She makes my life worth living for." _I took a breath as I looked at the crowd and noticed Mimi and Sora grinning, Kari blushing, Tai and Matt jumping up and down, Davis fuming, Yolei giving a high-five to Ken, Izzy and Joe nodding, and Cody had this soft look in his eyes.

"Shut up! She's even better than that!" Davis said smugly as Matt then hit him on the back of his head and he shut up.

"_I know that if I ever lost her, I would lose myself. She's the best friend a guy could of ever wished for. If she decided to start smoking, I'd join her. If she decided to fly to Australia, I'd follow. If she wanted to get angry and try to take over the world, I'd still be there right beside her. Even though it may not seem like it, I've only known her since I was 3. As Kari said thanks to our wonderful brothers that is." _

"You see, you owe us!" Matt told us.

"Yeah! If it wasn't for us Kari would be dating Davis for all we know!" Tai said as I looked at Davis and got scared.

**"The. Reason. For. My. Unhappiness. Is. Because. Of. YOU!"** Davis shouted with a harsh and fierce glare.

"Ok, anyway back to the paper. _True Kari mentioned some of our crazy times together, but there are thousands more. I know this is going to sound corny, yet whenever she smiles my day is automatically brightened. I remember this one time when we were at Izzy's party when we were 8 and we went into his room, saw his computer, and began to mash buttons on it. Then it went psycho on us so we ran."_

"That was you?" Izzy asked throwing his arms in the air. "I blamed Tai!"

"See jumping to conclusions is a bad thing." Tai pointed out.

"Yes it is." Mimi nodded also being in that room with Tai when he broke his other computer.

"_There was this one time that nobody knows about, but it was probably one of the closest I've had with her. She was sitting on a bench looking grave as I turned a corner and saw her. She looked like she had seen some evil force so I just sat beside her and held her until she fell asleep. I won't go into detail in what we said, but it was-"_

"A true Kodak moment!" Yoeli blurted out.

"I thought I saw something purple in that bush!" I said without thinking.

"Back to the paper please." Mr. Nikara said.

"_very special to me. I also remember the night when I slept over at her house we-"_ People really need to learn to stop cutting me off in mid-sentence!

"Why did you get to spend the night with her?" Davis asked with a scrunched up brow.

"Cuz Matt was coming over to hang with Tai and I wanted him to come along!" Kari replied obviously getting frustrated with Davis.

"What did you guys do?" Yolei asked suggestively.

"YOLEI!" Kari shouted with a blush.

"_exchanged all of our brothers secrets and then made them our slaves for the rest of the night or we would tell their whole school."_

"That was hel-" Tai then looked at Mr. Nikara, "heck."

"Yeah! you made us... um... never mind you know what you did." Matt said realizing he didn't want the class to know the torture that we had put them through. It was really fun though! We made them put on maid outfits and bring us stuff and do whatever we wanted them to! All so we wouldn't tell their crushes and other random stuff. I'd probably do the same in their position though.

"We are so close to the end of these blasted papers! Now please hurry!" Mr. Nikara said as I realized we only had a few more minutes of class.

"_I remember the time we tried to make cupcakes. It is one that I will never forget. Let me just say when we finally got them out of the oven and cooled down she was covered in pink and blue icing while I was covered in green and red icing, but the kitchen looked even worse than we did. The freezer even had some orange icing on it. We also were covered in the actual mix when we were deciding who should lick the bowl. We ended up having to share it. My mom wasn't very happy about it though." _

"That was so fun!" Kari randomly said out loud.

"Yeah I remember that, because when mom got home she was yelling at you so you called me to come get you saying that you were late for 'basketball practice'." Matt said.

"Then she called our mom and I had to rush Kari to 'photography lessons'." Tai laughed.

"We met up in the park and just kind of sat there talking for the rest of the day, but when we got home I got grounded." Kari said.

"Then our moms decided to make us both taking cooking lessons. Those were actually kind of fun. Especially since Mimi and Izzy were there too." I said as the class broke into laughter.

"MIMI AND IZZY? COOKING!" the class roared into laughter at the most popular girl and class genious taking cooking lessons.

"My mom made me pick a hobby besides computers!" Izzy said in his defense.

"I'm not really sure why I actually went." Mimi said then laughed about her forgetting so easily about how and why she went to the cooking lessons.

"You had to of been blonde as a baby." Tai said as Mimi glared.

"Hey! My hair is very beautiful! Do not compare it to Matt's!" Mimi said.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Matt asked touching his hair to make sure it was still in place like he had it this morning.

"Oh nothing, unless you don't like girl hair on a guy." Mimi flaunted as Matt opened his mouth as if to make a sassy like comeback, but Mr. Nikara just so happened to cut him off before he could do that.

"Must I say it again?" Mr. Nikara begged. Whoa. My teacher begged. I'm scared.

"Say what again?" Davis asked confused.

"You're hopeless." Cody sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Davis asked obviously insulted by Cody's little comment about him.

"It means you're an idiot!" Yolei stated a little more clearly for Davis.

"I am not an idiot!" Davis insured.

"Please, continue." Mr. Nikara pleaded.

"_All that I have told you won't ever even come close to a slither of our friendship. She is the light that filters my hope, she's got the cat who became friends with my flying pig, she has always been there for me when I needed her. This world or in another. This is only part of what I feel for Kari Kamiya._"

"You also get a 98! The torture is over! Yay!" Mr. Nikara cheered.

"So TK, what is the other part of you feeling for her?" Matt teased as him and Tai kept grinning like two Cheshire cats.

"Hm...?" Tai pondered.

"Leave him alone guys!" Kari laughed.

"I think that I'm in love with her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- How did you guys like it? Was it as good as you guys imagined it to be? I know you waited forever for this paper! Hope I didn't let you down too badly. I wanted to keep going on about everyone's reactions to him saying he thought that he loved her, but I decided it was for the best if I just left it off right here. Don't forget I am going to have one more chapter after this! It's going to be the epilogue. This one was as long as Kari's! So review please!


	13. Epilogue

My best friend

Disclaimer- I'm sorry, I don't own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- It's the last chapter! Whoo hoo! Hope you guys are as happy as me! This fic is dedicated to JediTakeru, my best internet friend. Probably my best friend off the internet too! He's always there for me. Well here goes the last chapter of My Best Friend.

**VERY Special thanks to- anyone who has reviewed and made this story get as far as it has**

POV- Kari

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**5 years later**

"Can you grab little Nikki?" I asked my loving husband embracing him in a hug.

"Anything for you." He grinned a goofy, yet loving smile.

"Good. Because we're running late and I still have to fix her bottle." I said with a small sigh as he kissed me lightly and went to go get Nikki from her crib.

A lot has happened in 5 years, all thanks to that paper Mr. Nikara made us all write. We thought it was the lamest thing ever known to man kind, but it actually did more than we realized. I owe all my happiness to that paper sitting up in the closest with it's mate in a blue box also filled with photos of us together. Including one of my favorites of us at the park on a bench eating ice cream and his arm is drapped over me.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Can you put her in the car too? I need to do one last thing before we leave." I said as he nodded and gave me a hug before putting Nikki in her car seat.

I need to look at our wedding photo album book one last time before we go to the reunion and meet up again. I looked at the pictures of me, Mimi, Sora, Yolei, and my cousin Sarah who lives in America with my aunt and uncle walking down the isle. Of course there were plenty of issues on who to make the best man and maid of honor. We thought that it would be unfair for just one of our brothers to be the best man so we went with our other best friend Davis, for the bridesmaid we finally settled on Yolei since she has always been there for the both of us. I then kept flipping pages until I got to the reception. My personal favorite is the one where me and TK are standing there kissing and Davis ran up and smashed our cake in our faces. I could sit here and reminiscence forever, but we have a reunion to get to now don't I?

...Sora's pov...

"We can't eat yet!" I shouted at my hungry and food obsessed husband.

"Why!" He shouted back.

"Well for one thing your sister and TK are still not here!" I answered as he sighed and leaned back in his chair giving in.

"But I'm hungry!" he attempted once more.

"Sora, how do you keep enough food in the house?" Yolei asked with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around her fiance's neck.

"We don't. We have to go bum off of Matt and Mimi a lot." I admitted honestly.

"Yeah! We have to buy extra groceries just for Tai!" Matt complained.

"Then when we run out of food they go leech off of Izzy." Mimi grinned.

"I thought you just wanted to come see me!" Izzy said taking it offensively.

"It's Tai, you should know him by now." Yolei said making Tai blush and me laugh.

"At least he doesn't bum off us." Ken said.

"That's true."

"Have you guys picked a wedding date yet?" Mimi asked enthused of the idea of another wedding so soon. Mine and Tai's was only a few months ago.

"Yeah. We're getting married the day we met." Yolei said as me and Mimi both got this dreamy look on our faces.

"That's so sweet!" Mimi squealed. "Why couldn't you do that for me?" Mimi asked playfully pushing Matt.

"You wanted to get married on Valentine's remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Mommy! I want food!" a little spitting image of Tai came over to us.

"Taisho, you are just like your father." I said picking myfour year old son up.

"Yay! I'm like daddy!" Taisho grinned.

"Food." a toddler that looked kind of similar to Tai came over.

"Where's your parents?" I asked putting him on the opposite knee that Taisho was on.

"Daddy is looking for aunt Kari and uncle Teehay and mommy went away." Davis little boy said sadly and still not able to be able to say the pronunciation TK's name right, he has to be more like hisfather than planned.

"Tai, go find Davis." I commanded as Tai slowly got out of his chair to go find Davis. Not two minutes after he left that chair was someone else in it.

"Kekio, what's wrong?" Ken asked his 2 almost 3 year old.

"I wanna see Taisho!"

"I here!" Taisho replied happily.

"Why don't you kids go off and play?" I suggested as Taisho and Kekio ran off as fast as their little legs could take them to go play.

"Davari, why don't you go play with the others?" a concerned Mimi asked.

"I wanna wait for Daddy to bring Nikki!" Davari smiled.

"Well it's your lucky day." Yolei said patting him on the head as Tai and Davis came back with Kari and TK who was carrying Nikki.

"Nikki!" Davari greeted his fellow 3 year old friend.

"Davari! Where Yerio?" Nikki asked referring to Izzy's adopted child.

Davari frowned that Nikki wasn't as excited about seeing him as he was about seeing her. "There."

"Let's go then silly." Nikki said dragging Davari to the other kids.

"Davis, Davari said his mom left you guys? Is that true?" Yolei being the concerned friend she is asked.

"Yeah. She left about a month ago in the middle of the night. All she left was a note saying she went to go find her ex boyfriend." Davis said looking down.

"Dai! You should of called me! We would of helped you through this!" Kari said as TK nodded.

"The smart thing would of been to let all of us know." Cody said leaning more against the tree he was standing at.

"Nobody ever tells me anything!" Joe complained.

"That's not true." Mimi assured him.

"If Izzy wouldn't of called me I would of never found out that Mimi was pregnant." Joe said as Mimi blushed 10 shades of deep red.

"What are you talking about Joe? You're crazy!" Mimi said kind of fast.

"You're pregnant! That's great!" Matt smiled picking her up bridal style and began to spin her around.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone Joe.." Izzy trailed off.

"Whoops. Maybe I know more than I thought." Joe said.

"Daddy! I got hurt." Kekio said walking over to Ken pointing to her knee that had a small scratch on it.

"Sweetheart, go sit in the car and I'll put some cream and a band aid on it." Ken said as Kekio smiled and went to go find the car.

"She's so cute." I laughed.

"She's a handful." Yolei said as Ken agreed and went to the car.

"What now? It's the end of our reckless teenage years. Nothing left to do anymore. No more exciting new things to experience." Tai said with a frown.

"The end? It's only the beginning." Kari said as everyone agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- I really hope I didn't let you guys down to much! I promise the epilogue to 'The Project' will be better. I just can't... believe this fic is really over.


End file.
